Session 1
The members of the Party awoke in an unfamiliar place with no recollection of why they are there, nor do they recognize one another. After proper introductions they learn from the dwarf widow Rokka that they were found, near death, at the site of a major battle at the summit of Celedon's Mountain. Rokka had scaled to the summit several times in order to collect the half-dead men and nursed them back to health in her cottage. She could not explain thier lost memories, however, and suggested a trip to the site of the battle might stir some memories. On the trip up the mountain path the party encountered several of the fallen soldiers of the battle returned as undead. The undead proved little difficulty, do in no small part to the divine powers of Marcus Hildebrand. At the summit the found the bard Ronald trapped by several undead, only keeping them at bay through a captivating melody. They rescued him and drove the undead off the side of the mountain. They found that surveying the battle site provided little more than voilent, unclear flashes of the battle to thier memory. They attempted to enter the cave at the summit to look for clues, but were repelled by a magical aura which instilled fear within them. They then escorted Ronald back to to Rokka's cottage. There, Ronald told the party everything he knew about the Battle of the Summit and the criminal organization known as Scioni, who may have been involved in the loss of the Party's memories. He told them that he had heard of the group being spotted in Tigress, a town not far. While at the cottage the party was also introduced to Pierson Grey of the Royal Hunter's Guild. He discussed the guild and his role with the party on friendly terms until Sam Fariman revealed that he was a Planetouched, at which point he became agitated. The party made thier way to Tigress to find some answers about the Scioni. They found the town under control of a group claiming to be the Scioni carrying badges with a poorly drawn snake as its symbol. They learned the leader of this group was a man named Raven. They found a beggar being assaulted by two of these thugs and threatened the group to flee, taking from them thier badges before they left. The learned from the beggar that Raven could be found in the town's old district. They used the badges to move through the town freely for some time. Along the way they helped Gregor defend his dwarven district from the assault of the thugs. Eventually they reached the old district which was being gaurded by two of Raven's liuetenants. They convinced the liuetenants to send a message to Raven requesting an audience. Raven agreed and they were escorted to his home. They tried to get some information from Raven, but the inconsistencies of his story confirmed thier suspicions that the group here was not the real Scioni. Before thier conversation was through, the beggar broke in with two several of Vesta's soldiers to arrest Raven. A fight ensued, and as his men fell Raven tried to flee through an escape tunnel, but the tunnel was not yet complete. The enclosed space did serve him well, however, and he was able to inflict serious wounds to Fariman and Marcus before he was finally subdued. They were brought to the dwarf district for healing. Once there, the beggar reintroduced himself as She'k Helmes, a private investigator on the trail of the Scioni. He had not yet heard of the Battle of Summit, but hearing the details from the party he suggested that the answers the party seeks might be located in Pax, the military capitol for Vesta. Pax being too far for a trip by foot, he reccommended that they could catch a ride with a caravan heading that way from Stone Soren. The party arrived at Soren to find that it was currently under siege by Vesta's forces under the command of Colonel Grienhorn. After a short discussion, the colonel agreed to allow the party use of the siege camp's quartermaster. Restocked, Skarl Hrolfson, Aravo Zacksted, and Fariman decided that they wished to make another attempt at breaking through the magical aura protecting the caves of Celedon's Mountain. Marcus refused to be a part of that "fool's quest" and stayed at the camp while the others returned to the mountain. Several failed attempts and one soiled pair of armor later they returned to the camp having validated Marcus's position. Left with no other leads, they decided they needed to follow She'k's advice and head to Pax, though they had some reservations about heading right into the heart of Vesta's territory. Unfortunetly, with Soren under siege there were no caravans. The camp possessed a number of horses and Fariman tried to negotiate with the colonel for some of the horses. The colonel told him that if they would investigate some mysterious noises that had been spooking his troops and put a stop to them they would get thier horses. Category:Recaps